Trust me
by PrincessTiva
Summary: She trusted this man with her life after all.. Ziva and Tony scene at home, sequel to "72 Hours" but can stand alone. Just some Tiva goodness ;D one-shot.


**A/N: So, this is a sequel to my fanfiction "72 Hours" in the Alison series but this one can definitely stand alone! Yes, there is some making out but it's only T, I promise! Okay enjoy reading a little Tiva goodness ;)  
Summary: "You promised me something." "Oh really, did I? What did I say?" Ziva and Tony scene at home, sequel to "72 Hours" but can stand alone. Just some Tiva goodness ;D one-shot.  
Disclaimer: blaaaah I still don't own NCIS. (BUT I own the storyline! And Alison :D YESSS!)  
**

* * *

Tony and Ziva came home later in the evening. They'd spent the whole day with Ali in the hospital and she was a lot better than in the morning. Ziva opened the apartment door and stepped in.

Tony stepped in behind her and closed the door, standing in front of her so she was pressed against the door, trapped. He grinned and took a step towards her. She gave him a questioning look.

"You promised me something.", he murmured. Now Ziva had to grin too. "Did I?", she teased. "Oh yeah.", Tony whispered and brought his face closer to hers. She tried hard to resist him and teased him again: "What did I say?"

He placed his hands next to her face and locked his eyes on hers. "You know exactly what you said.", he insisted. She couldn't take it anymore. She crushed her lips on Tony's and kissed him passionately.

He responded immediately and tangled his fingers in her hair. Ziva wrapped his arms around his neck, unable to move because he had trapped her. Eventually she broke the kiss and smiled at him.

He grinned at her and lifted her up, carrying her to the bathroom. He sat her down on the sink and stood right in between her legs. "We should continue where we left off.", he murmured.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to her, kissing him on the lips. Soon he was leaving a soft trail of kisses down her neck.

Ziva moaned softly, her hands tangled in his hair. She tugged on his shirt and he helped her taking it off. Then she unbuttoned his jeans and threw them away, too. He grinned at her, before he kissed her again.

Tony slowly unbuttoned her jeans and threw them to the floor as well. Then he started working on the buttons of her blouse. When he was done, he threw it away too. He looked down at his girlfriend and smiled.

"You're amazingly beautiful, Zi.", he told her. She smiled: "Thank you, Tony." He bent down and kissed her on the lips again, very passionate and deep, their tongues battling for dominance.

His lips soon traveled down her neck and collarbone until he reached her chest. He left a trail of kisses from her neck to her belly button. But instead of going further he started kissing back up, until his lips were on hers again.

When he started caressing her sides, she tensed a little. Tony pulled away quickly and looked at her concerned. "Zi, what's wrong?", he whispered as he saw her sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, I..", she stuttered. He stood in front of her and pulled her close, giving her comfort. "No, Zi. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you too far.", he apologized. She looked at him and shook her head.

"No, it's not that, Tony. It's just that I.. Since Somalia I have never been that close to a man again. When you just kissed me and touched me I had a flashback. It's part of it. Every time I have one of those flashbacks that memory is gone and replaced by a new one. A much better one. You just helped me take another important step.", she explained.

He started smiling again. "So I didn't go to far? Because Ziva, I don't want to hurt you.", he murmured. "You didn't, Tony. You never hurt me. Tony, I love you.", she whispered. He took her hand in his.

"I love you, too. And you are really comfortable with this?", he asked again. "Tony. I would be way more comfortable if you'd stop worrying and just be yourself. Like in the bathroom in the hospital. That was way more exciting. I trust you.", she said.

Now his grin was back. "Gosh, I really love the way you think.", he announced and kissed her on the neck. She threw her head back, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin.

His hands were on her sides, pulling her as close as possible and her fingers were tangled in his hair, keeping his lips on her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as he kissed her collarbone.

"You like that, don't ya?", he teased, his breath tickling on her skin. Before she could answer his lips were on her neck again. "Gosh, Tony.", she moaned. He smiled against her skin.

Ziva tried hard to hold back another moan. It was unfair what he could do to her. She tugged on his hair and pulled his lips back on hers, kissing him passionately.

Her tongue demanded access and Tony allowed it. She allowed her hands to travel up and down his bare back. As she felt him shiver just the tiniest bit she smiled in the kiss.

Tony loved the feeling of Ziva's hands on his skin and her lips on his. It was new territory to him to be that close to Ziva. But he was glad that she allowed it. He was glad that she was comfortable with it.

He didn't want to rush anything. There was absolutely no need to. He was totally fine with this. Tony kissed her deeper and his hands found the small of her back. "Watch your hands!", Ziva warned.

And to tease her, he allowed his hands to travel a little further. Just a few inches. Ziva shivered even though she didn't want to. She decided that it was time to tease him back.

She broke the kiss and started leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. She stopped at a certain point on the right side of his neck of which she knew Tony was really sensitive.

She kissed him there and her hands traveled down his back. "God, Ziva. Don't do that to me.", he begged, a soft moan escaping his lips. She smiled to herself. "Do what?", she teased and pulled him closer to her.

"Don't tease me like that, Zi. It's unfair.", he begged. But she didn't stop. Instead she kissed him softly on the shoulder causing him to moan again. "Ziva.", he whispered under his breath.

She pulled away a little and looked him straight into the eyes. "Yes?", she murmured. He didn't reply. Instead he crushed his lips down on hers again, kissing her deeply. His hands traveled up her back and stopped at her bra.

Ziva broke the kiss immediately and looked into his eyes that were suddenly dark of desire and love. She liked the love-part more. "Tony, please don't.", she whispered. "I'm not ready for that, yet.", she added quietly.

He moved his hands back to her waist and pulled her close. She leaned her head against his chest. He ran one hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, Zi. I didn't mean to. It's okay. Please don't think that you're not enough for me. You're everything to me.", he whispered.

She nodded. "I can't give you everything. But you still love me.", she murmured. He smiled. "Oh yes, I do. And you do give me everything. All I need is your love and being close to you.", he whispered.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you, Tony.", she said. She didn't say what for but he knew what she meant. She gave him a look full of desire and he grinned.

Tony kissed her again and pulled her body closer to his. She kissed him back with so much passion that he almost lost his balance. Her kisses were mind-blowing.

As he started kissing her neck again, Ziva pulled away softly. "Lets move this to the bedroom.", she murmured. He nodded, still grinning and lifted her off the sink, took her hand and lead her to the bedroom next door.

Tony gave her a deep look and pushed her onto the bed. Ziva giggled and Tony crawled in next to her. She told him with her eyes to come closer and soon he was on top of her, kissing her deeply.

She had her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands were caressing her sides. They kissed for a couple more minutes. Just kissing, nothing more, nothing less.

Eventually Ziva pulled away a little and smiled at Tony. "We should go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day.", she murmured. He nodded: "You're right, sweetheart."

Tony lay down next to her and pulled her closer to his chest. She realized that she was still only in her bra and panties and Tony only in his boxers. Ziva smiled. She was totally comfortable with that.

She knew she could trust Tony. "I love you.", she whispered. He kissed her neck softly. "I love you, too.", he said back. And soon they were asleep, his arms wrapped around her and their bodies touching, both absolutely comfortable.

* * *

Ziva woke up the next morning and felt Tony's arms still wrapped around her. She turned around to face him. He was already awake. "Good morning, sweetheart.", he murmured and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Morning, Tony.", she said back and kissed him again. She deepened the kiss, unable to resist. He pulled her on top of him and she tangled her fingers in his hair. His hands traveled up and down her bare back.

Eventually Ziva pulled away and smiled at him. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are?", Tony murmured. Ziva grinned but didn't say a word. She was still only in her bra and panties and he was only in his boxers.

They'd spent the whole night like this and Ziva hadn't a problem with that. It somehow felt comfortable. She wanted to say something but he silenced her with a kiss.

"You know what, sweetheart, I wouldn't mind if we spent every night like this.", Tony announced. Ziva laughed a little. "Yeah, I can tell.", she teased and kissed him softly.

Then she added: "But I have to admit that I wasn't uncomfortable myself." He grinned and kissed her neck. He noticed that Ziva was a little tense. Looking her in the eyes he asked: "Is something wrong?"

"No. Why?", she replied confused. "You're a little tense, sweetheart.", he explained. She nodded. "Yeah, my back hurts a little.", she admitted. Tony's eyes lit up. "What?", Ziva demanded.

"Do you want me to give you a massage?", he suggested. She grinned and even though she'd never admit it, she'd be hoping that he'd ask. "Go ahead, Tony.", she said and rolled over so she was laying on her stomach and her back was turned to him.

He knelt down on the bed right next to her and softly began massaging her shoulders. She tensed a little at first but soon she relaxed under his touch. He smiled to himself and started drawing circles on her neck.

Ziva enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her skin. His hands traveled down to her bra and stopped. He leaned over and whispered into her ear: "Zi, would you mind if I unhooked it? I promise I'll close it again when I'm done here."

"You know I trust you.", she replied. He carefully unhooked her bra so her back was bare now. He knew that he had to be careful. If he messed this up she wouldn't trust him again.

Softly he massaged her back. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling. Tony was glad to see her relax. When he was done, he carefully closed her bra again. Ziva turned around to face him again.

Her eyes said more than thousand words. "You liked that, huh?", Tony teased. She smiled a little. "Yeah, maybe I did.", she murmured and pulled him down to her, kissing him deeply.

He was a little surprised. He hadn't seen that one coming. But he couldn't resist. Tony kissed her back with so much passion that a soft moan escaped Ziva's lips.

Soon their tongues were battling for dominance. Ziva felt Tony's hands caressing her sides and tensed a little. But after just a few seconds she relaxed. She trusted this man with her life after all.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna leave it at that ;) Please leave a comment in that little shiny box down there?! Thank youuuu! :)  
Oh and to those who have been reading the Alison series: Are you up for another Alison/Tiva story? Let me know via review, PM or twitter ;)**


End file.
